Template talk:NextOnFringe
All Episodes I think that we should add all of the aired Fringe episodes here.NewYorkCity101 (talk) ( ) 13:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I've amended this list I'm not sure who made this list, but it obviously needed polishing. I'm a fan of "The Firefly" and all, but I'm not sure why anyone would consider it a more significant episode to include than the absent "August". The Firefly is just revolved around a more isolated encounter with September that alludes to the conclusion of Season 3. Whereas August gives us foundational revelations about the nature of the Observers as a mythology as a whole, revelations which are essential especially to the series' last few episodes. And don't get me started on the fact that "Ability" (the episode which introduced the concepts of Cortexiphan & Olivia's power, not to mention **parallel universes & the war between them**) was completely neglected from the list in favor of a trivial episode like "In Which We Meet Mr. Jones", an episode only fleetingly introduces Jones, with little to characterize him. An episode like Ability was obviously much more important to defining his characteristics and narrative role. This list also neglected "Over There: Part 1", the first episode to really dive into the parallel universe, despite remembering to include "Part 2". However, an episode like "Transilience Thought Unifier Model-11", which is fairly redundant in light of including "Letters of Transit", somehow made it on the list as "significant". This list in general just seems arbitrary with little in-depth thought, and needed an overhaul. I'm not even sure "Safe" belongs on the list, and I'll probably remove it later too. MrLockeIsAWarrior (talk) ( ) 17:50, June 15, 2018 (UTC) I've removed "Safe" as it's not that significant outside of Season 1. I've added "A New Day in the Old Town" for introducing shapeshifters and the "Be a better man than your father" phrase, and also for the death of Charlie. I've added "Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?" for the consummation of Peter and Fauxlivia, which had critical, arc-definding impact on main characters for this season as well as the next. Also for the death of Thomas Jerome Newton. (Additionally, this episode featured other significant things, such as more insight on shapeshifter mythology, Walter serving as CEO of Massive Dynamic for the first time.) I've added "Marionette" as it realized the impact of 3.04's Peter/Fauxlivia development for Olivia's character, and for raising the significant recurring motif of "looking into your eyes and knowing it's you" used in a couple of later episodes this season and the next. I've added "6B" as the "emotional quantum entanglement" concept between Alice and Derek was the basis for Peter's return to the timeline in Season 4, as established in 4.15. (Additionaly, this episode had other significant things, including featuring the Blue Universe experiencing the damaging effects of the two worlds' breach for the first time, and for repairing Olivia and Peter's relationship.) I've added "Lysergic Acid Diethylamide" for being a noteworthy episode in terms of its unique concept of being mostly animated, as well as for marking a major triumph in Olivia's series arc (overcoming her fears), and for the first time establishing the idea that she was destined to die. (This episode also featured resolution to the short Bellivia arc.) I've added "Enemy of My Enemy" for featuring the two universes working together to overcome a larger threat in a truly impactful way for the first time, as this is crucial in the long run to resolving their oppositional attitudes they've held towards each other since Season 1. Their reconciliation is also well represented through Alternate Elizabeth forgiving Walter for taking Peter. (This episode was also very significant for characters, plots, and mythologies, if only on a Season 4-exclusive scale.) I've added "A Short Story About Love" for addressing Peter's return to the timeline and for cementing the importance of the human concept of love as both a thematic motif and a mythological concept which will continue to be significant into Season 5, and which is also important to defining the series as a whole. I've added "Worlds Apart" for completing the reconciliation of the two universes, especially through Walter and Walternate, and for explaining the Season 1 mystery of why David Robert Jones was recruiting the Cortexiphan children. (This episode is also a major climax in the context of just Season 4 exclusively.) I've added "Brave New World: Part 2" for bringing resolution not just to Season 4, but to ideas that have been in play since Season 1, including William Bell's exact role in the grand scheme of the series, why Olivia's Cortexiphan abilities have always been specifically significant over the other children, and Olivia's foretold death. (Additionally, this episode paves the way for elements in Season 5) MrLockeIsAWarrior (talk) ( ) 2:38, August 19, 2018 (UTC)